Finding the truth amung lies
by ashkickerchic
Summary: kinda goes with Danny's sister pearl harbor, this is Ann( Danny's niece) finding out the truth
1. Default Chapter

a/n- for clarification, ignore the epilouge on Danny's sister, Pearl Harbor because i couldn't change it to fit this story.   
  
  
  
Ann was twelve and she lived with her mother and father next door to her Aunt Evelyn, Uncle Rafe, and her cousins Danny jr and Evelyn jr. Things were changing. Ann always knew her family was different. She knew this because Aunt Evelyn and her mother always cried when Danny jr was around and Danny was a jr. so where did his name come from? Didn't he have to be named after someone? Her mom allegedly had a brother but what happened to him, if he were still alive wouldn't Ann know about him? And another thing, why was there a grave stone in the back of Aunt Evelyn and Uncle Rafe's yard?All she knew was her family was different and she had sat around with her curiosity enough and wanted answers.  
  
Ann awoke early that morning to the sound of a door bell ringing, why wasn't her parents answering it? Still in her pj's, Ann tromped down the stairs to see who it could be at such an un-godly hour. It was Danny jr, what the hell was he doing here at this hour, he always slept in late. " Ann come quick" said Danny jr before running the other direction to his house. " Teenagers" muttered Ann to the back of her eighteen year old cousin. Ann quickly ran up stairs to dress and ran urgently to where Danny jr had ran off to, not wanting to waste time, Ann just opened the door with out knocking to find her mother on the sofa crying, no wonder no-one opened the door. Ann looked around stupidly and ran back out the door. She couldn't stand to be there where the pain was layered so thick on those peoples souls it made her want to puke. What made her want to puke even more was the fact that she was the only one who didn't know what was going on. For the love of god, even Evelyn jr knew why this was so, she hardly knew anything except how to put on make-up or kiss a boy. Come to think of it, Evelyn jr wasn't there as usual.   
  
Ann stopped at the grave and sat down panting. What the hell was going on she thought as she heard the dirt crackle under someone's shoe. She didn't have to look, it was Danny jr. Ann didn't say anything as he sat beside her. All was silent until Danny jr asked " I bet you have alot of questions". " Yeah, i do" said Ann quietly. " You have no idea what's going on do you" said Danny jr as Ann slowly nodded. " I never have and at this rate never will" whispered Ann looking at the dirt. No one said anything for a while. Ann got up with tears streaming down her face and began to walk off. Danny jr grabbed Ann's arm. " Let me go" said Ann trying not to scream as she struggle against Danny jr's strong grip. " Where" asked Danny jr. " None of your damn bussiness" replied Ann. " Why" asked Danny jr trying not to make Ann any more upset than she must be. " Because i am leaving and there's nothing you can do about it" said Ann wipping away a few stray tears. " Why you gonna leave asked Danny jr, " you know you can't and you know i won't let you". " I can and will" said Ann still pulling against him. " Why would you want to leave" asked Danny jr still trying to keep her from doing something stupid. " Why would i want to leave" screeched Ann, " Why" she screeched again. " It's ok for you people to ask questions but i have been condemed from it so why should i tell you, no body ever tells me anything that's why i am leaving. I am going somewhere where there are no secrets and i am clued in" said Ann huffily. She really hated acting this way in front of Danny jr but she was through with this system. Danny jr let go. " Your right Ann, you are absolutely right" he said sitting down. " No one has ever answered truthfully any of your question about the way things are, there are more secrets you don't know than you could count on your two hands but tell me that you can just walk away and forget about it, forget it all. " said Danny jr as Ann turned back around. " Just tell me why no one around here tells me anything" whipered Ann. " it's because either we were told not to or because they want to keep you "safe". People don't like to talk about it" he said. " When will i ever know" asked Ann " When will i ever know what my family is hiding" Ann said on the brink of tears. " Do you really want to know" asked Danny jr. " Yes i do, i want to know why mom and Aunt Evelyn cry, i want to know why you have a grave in your yard, and whatever else that has been hidden. I have lived my whole life not knowing and wondering and i am sorry to say i don't think it's fair that i have no clue about what goes on" replied Ann. " Ann I don't know if i should tell you but if you really want to know...." " Yes i want to know" interrupted Ann. " Ok then follow me and keep up" said Danny jr taking a deep breath wondering how to begin. " I guess it all started here in Tennessee when Rafe and my real dad Danny, your uncle grew up here and became the best of friends" began Danny jr. Ann's head went stupid for a moment, Uncle Rafe wasn't her real uncle and wasn't Danny jr's father, This Danny was. " Any way, they grew up and joined the Air force, your mom was ten years younger than my father and he had one hell of a job getting her cleared to go to Pearl Harbor. Before they left, Rafe fell in love with my mom Evelyn. Rafe also volunteered to go to England to fight. It ended up your mom and my dad went to Pearl Harbor without Rafe. Not too long after Rafe went to England, his plane crashed and he was presumed dead. Any way, my father was the one to tell my mom about Rafe's death and against their will, fell in love.All was well other than the fact Rafe was dead until Rafe came back, turned out he really hadn't died. My dad and Rafe statered fighting over my mom. The next morning, the attack at Pearl Harbor commensed. My dad and Rafe shot down seven planes, and helped rescue people, my mom was a nurse and your mom helped people out. Any way not too long after, Rafe and my dad were given orders to go on a top secret misson, the Dolitle raid. Well your mom found out about this and against my fathers will, went with them on this dangerous mission, my mom stayed in Pearl Harbor. Before Rafe and my dad left, Evelyn told Rafe that she was pregnant with me and not to tell my dad. My dad, your mom, and Rafe boarded that plane with my dad being the only one who didn't know about me. On this mission, the planes ran out of fuel and crashed in China. The three survived the crash. Then a unit of Japanese soldiers attacked them and my dad saved Rafe from getting hit by a bullet. The Japanese soldiers were all dead or reatreating as Rafe and your mom untied my dad and preyed he wouldn't die, it was then your mom told my dad he was going to be a dad. He told Rafe he would be the dad and he made your mom promise to have a nice family, your mom at the time was so upsett she didn't want to get married and have kids but she promised anyway. My dad died their in Rafe and your mom's arms. When they came back, my mom was waiting to tell my dad she was pregnant. She waited for him to exit the plane with Rafe and your mom but all that followed was my dad's casket. They took my dad back here to Rafe's old house buried him and got married before i was born, they named me after my dad, your mom moved with Rafe and my mom here. Two years later, my mom and Rafe had Evelyn jr. Five years latter your mom had you and moved in with your dad across the street. When we were younger we played a lot and you resemble your mom and i resemble my dad and that made everyone cry. Remember when i told you they were crying solely because of me and not you, they were crying because we looked so much like the Danny and Jannee everyone knew. Evelyn jr. was always so much more into her dolls and stuff that she didn't intervene and i guess that made us look even more so. Even Rafe cries when he see's us, i guess that's why things are the way they are, people just can't forget the past" finished Danny jr turning away. Ann couldn't even begin to comprehend what she had just heard. In a way she felt kind of bad for asking Danny jr. owing to the fact that his father died before he was born. She was overwhelmed by this information. She snapped back to reality to find Danny jr with a single tear streaming down his cheek. " I'm I'm sorry" said Ann quietly. She had never seen him cry in her life and felt bad. " I'ts not your fault, if anyone should be sorry, it should be me" he said another tear joining the other tear. They said nothing for a long while both looking straight ahead not stopping the flowing tears.   
  
  
  
a/n- i know this isn't good and all but please review!! i might just write more!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. bye bye Danny jr.

  
  
a/n- Ann's moms name is Jannee. this fic takes place about three years later   
  
  
It was three years since that day Danny jr. told Ann the truth. Today was the day Danny jr. going away, he was going to the air force. Ann dearly wished he wouldn't go, he would be so far away in Germany. It wasn't fair, how could he do this thought Ann bitterly as she awoke to see him off.  
  
Danny jr woke that morning at the crack of dawn to prepare to leave. He was going to miss home and his family but he had to do it.   
  
Ann shortly after waking, went to her Aunt and Uncle's house, she wanted to talk to Danny jr. Without knocking, she opened the front door and ran up stairs to Danny jr's room. She knocked on the door and entered to find him packing a picture of the family in his duffle. " Hey" he said as he motioned for Ann to sit on the bed. " Hey" she said quietly. A moment of silence was needed to gather their thoughts. " Ann..." said Danny jr. " what" said Ann quietly. " I just wanted to say i will write and i will come home for Christmas and i'll miss you" finished Danny jr. " That's good to hear, at least your not trying to cut all family contact while your at it" said Ann sarcastically. " Haha" replied Danny jr. zipping up his duffle. " Danny, their only going to let you come home for Christmas" said Ann seriously, " That's not alot of time here" noted Ann. " Yeah i know" said Danny jr., " I'll just have to make the best of it". " Oh" said Ann looking down. " Ann, your not going to start mopping around like a lost puppy are you" asked Danny jr. playfully hitting Ann on the shoulder. " I don't know" said Ann. " Well don't i am only going to be away for a few more months and then i'll be home" said Danny jr. trying to cheer her up. " Yeah and then you go back" replied Ann. " Ann, i will only be in the military for a year and i will be back, ok" said Danny jr begining to somewhat regret joining the military. " A year is a long time and a lot could happen" said Ann bitterly. " Will you stop trying to be so damned derogatory" replied Danny jr. taking in her words. " How could i not be" said Ann as Danny jr hugged her and went down stairs with Ann sighing and following.  
  
Outside, there was the military vehicle that was to take him to the air port to Germany. Everyone was gathered in the family room to see Danny jr off. Evelyn jr. first to speak as she got up and hugged Danny jr. good bye she said " Miss you" and went off to her room to call her friend. Next Danny jr.'s Aunt Jannee kissed him good-bye while her husband Jason shook Danny jr's hand to bid him good-bye as he moved to Rafe and finally his mother who was in tears. Finally Ann was next in line. Ann walked over silently and stopped in front of Danny jr. " I swear to god if you don't come back i'll knock your ass into next year" said Ann as she reached out for him, to hug him for the last time. " I'll keep that in mind" said Danny jr as he let go of her and walked to the car, he looked back at his family, he missed them all ready.   
  
Ann watched with tears streaming down her face. How could he leave like that?  
  
Danny jr. sat in the back of the jeep. His best friend Nick sat next to him silently, they were both off to the air force and whatever hell went with it. Danny jr. began to think about all he was leaving. His house, his friends, and his family, the things in life that meant most to him. Why the hell did he join the damned air force? I joined the air force because my father did he told himself firmly. He was joining the air force to expand his flying skills and follow his father's footsteps. Yes that's why he did it.   
  
Ann sat at the window of her bedroom. She looked out to the house across the street. The house now lacking Danny jr. Ann missed him already.  
  
a/n- stupid yes and i am sorry it took so long. I have unfortuatly had very little time. please review and thankyou to those who have!! Oh yes sorry about that long paragraph in the first chap. I have a bad habit of long chapters.  
  
Alabama_Sweetheart  
everything300  
kitty kat  
HuntressMinerva  
angel87 


	3. come back Danny jr.

Danny true to his word wrote Ann on a regular basis and she wrote back. Danny jr. had only been a way for a month and she missed him dearly, she counted down the days till he returned for Christmas, it was the beginning of September thus he would come in about four months, that was an eternity for Ann.  
  
Danny jr. was right in assuming that hell came with the air force. It was a packaged deal. All his ranking officers seemed to hate him but enjoy ruining his life or what he had of one at this point; the military life was nothing of how it was explained to him by Rafe. Danny jr's best friend Nick was at a different base and it was hard making friends, he was so lonely not to mention he was homesick and missed his family.  
  
Ann hated school which she had started earlier in September and Evelyn jr. was driving her crazy showing up at inconvient moments and trying to turn her into a " lady" now that she wasn't running all over creation with Danny jr. God how she wished he would come home.  
  
The autumn soon turned to winter and the leaves were replaced with white snow. It was near Christmas and Danny jr. was coming home soon. On the last day of school before break. Ann ran home as fast as she could to escape the damned cold that pierced her very skin and sunk into her bones. Upon arriving home, she found a note on the door instructing her to change and report to her Aunt and Uncle's for dinner. Damn thought Ann, not another session on how to be a "lady" thought Ann as she ran up stairs and changed out of her school clothes and made her way across the street. Ann walked up the steps and through the front door. She wondered why the hell was she called over when she turned and came face to face with none other than Danny jr. " Danny, you scarred the hell out of me" she squealed as she hugged him. " Glad to see you too" said Danny jr quietly. Ann pulled away and looked at him, he looked so tired and unhappy. She tried to ignore it as she went to sit at the dinner table with the rest of her family.   
  
Danny jr. went to his bedroom after everyone had left and his mother had stopped fussing over him. He looked around, God how he had taken this for granted when he was younger. In the military, he had to share a room with a bunch of mainly drunk party animals whom he tried to avoid usually. He mainly kept to himself. He quietly walked down the stairs, he needed to get some fresh air. After quietly shutting the front door, he walked to his fathers grave and sat down. God how he wished he were young he thought shutting his eyes reflecting on the last few months. He opened his eyes and sighed, his last few months had been some of the worse he had ever had.   
  
Ann needed to get out of the house, after her parents fell asleep she went where she always went to find solace, her uncle Danny's grave. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of someone, she knew who it was. It was Danny jr. He was silent except she could see him shaking slightly with his knee's tucked to his chest. She watched him for a moment silently. It broke her heart to see him like this.  
  
Danny jr. was crying silently to himself. He was so lonely and confuesed he didn't know where to start.  
  
Ann slowly walked over to Danny jr. and sat next to him. " Aren't you cold"she asked breaking the silence. "Doesn't really matter" he replied quietly looking down. " Oh " she said not knowing what else to say. " Danny what's wrong" asked Ann she knew earlier he was upset but this was beyond what she thought. Danny didn't answer her. " Danny" she said uncertainly. He still didn't answer. Ann was just about to get up when he finally spoke " Ann don't leave" he whispered. Ann was caught off guard. She sat back down and tried her question again " Danny what's wrong, why are you so unhappy"? Danny jr. was silent a moment and sighed " I just guess I'm having a hard time adjusting to the military life style and I'v been a little homesick too" said Danny jr. " The other's hate me but enjoy making my life a living hell" he added. " Why didn't you say anything" asked Ann. " You never mentioned it in your letters" Ann added. " Your right, I didn't" replied Danny jr. getting up. He pulled Ann up and told her to keep up.   
  
" You see I live in this building with a bunch of heavy alcoholics who party and stuff and let's face it I don't tend to be that kind of person very often" said Danny jr. " I pretty much keep to myself and only do what i have to do" he continued. " I guess what i am saying is I really regret joining the air force" finished Danny jr. " So why are you still in the air force if it makes you so miserable" asked Ann confused. If he hated it so much maybe he would stay home. " I don't know, I guess that I don't want to be labeled as a quieter you know" said Danny jr. " Besides I signed a year contract and I just can't stay, I have to go back" said Danny jr. " Danny are you sure because I really miss you and you aren't happy......" started Ann. " Ann I have to go back in a few days and there's nothing you can do" interupted Danny jr. " And you had better go to bed before your parents find out you left and worry" instructed Danny jr telling Ann good-night as he walked her to the door and went home.  
  
a/n- cheesy i know and i own nothing except Jannee, Jason, Ann, and Evelyn jr. Please kindly review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. alot can change in a year, i told you so...

The next day was Christmas Eve. and Aunt Evelyn, Uncle Rafe, Evelyn jr, and Danny jr were coming over for dinner that evening at 6:00 remembered Ann as she awoke to the smell of something cooking, it was a turkey her father had killed earlier that week. Ann had begged for him not to kill it as she thought is was an unnatural act of cruelty but her father said since the rest of them ate turkey it was only fair they provided one. He also mentioned that that was the intended purpose of animals to provide food for people, intended purpose my ass.   
  
As i approached the downstairs area, my mother yelled at me for not getting up earlier. Why the fuck would it bother her anyway. I mean god, I could do far worse stuff and i hardly see that waking late is a crime. I will probably sit around the house all day anyway until dinner, if one could call it that for me.   
  
Danny jr. didn't get to sleep that night. He was downstairs as the rest of the family filed in the living room, Evelyn jr. being the last. The rest of his family didn't ask why he was down there but continued on with normal procedure as if it were a normal day. His mother was in the kitchen cooking. Rafe shoveling snow out of the drive and Evelyn jr. on the god damn phone as usual. Later after lunch, his mother had read them a story out of the bible, what's so goddamned special about this god fellow thought Danny jr. who really didn't fell like hearing of some guy who could take away all your problem's if you preyed. Danny jr. from personal experience didn't know how this could be so as he excused himself and went up to his room where he would stay until he had to go to Aunt Jannee's and Uncle Jason's house for dinner.  
  
Ann was grumpily sitting in her room as predicted doing nothing since she had finished her chores for the week yesterday before school. It was about an hour till dinner and she really had no patience to be social and no it had nothing to do with her family, she was just so tired and her mind was still trying to formulate a way to get Danny jr. to stay, If not for his sake then for hers she thought falling asleep.  
  
Evelyn called for her son to come down the stairs as the family was leaving. He obliged to head down the stairs to head over to dinner at his aunt and uncle's. Upon arrival, he noticed Ann wasn't there. He after making his way through the crowd climbed the stairs and knocked on Ann's door. She heard her voice groggily tell him to come in. She was on her bed with her eyes shut when Danny jr. opened the door. " Ann" he said sitting on the bed, " I think it's about time to get up". Ann opened her eyes and shut them again. " maybe i don't wanna get up" she said hugging the pillow. She hadn't slept well and still had a slight headache lingering from earlier. Danny jr. just sat there for a moment knowing she wouldn't sleep for long.   
  
Ann quiet annoyed at her cousin, opened her eyes a few moments later and walked down stairs. Danny jr.'s plan had worked and even she knew it.   
  
The rest of the family was already seated at the table and her father and Uncle Rafe were already having a go at cutting the turkey as she and Danny jr. sat down. Her mother, Aunt Evelyn, and Evelyn jr. were mad at them coming to the table late but said nothing. Uncle Rafe and her father started passing out the bird to everyone but Ann knowing she wouldn't touch it if her life depended on it.   
  
" May i please have your attention" asked Evelyn jr. looking around. " I have some news that might interest you" she added. " What could that possibly be, are you going to dye your hair blonde" asked Danny jr. sarcastically wondering if she had any new that really would interest them. " Christopher and i are having a baby" said Evelyn jr. ignoring her brother. Everone was silent except for Danny jr. who had a few words to say.  
  
" Evelyn, my god what the hell were you thinking" asked Danny jr. " You don't even know him" he continued. " I mean seriously what were you thinking, he is a complete ass Evelyn" he yet continued again. "Danny why do you have to be so judgmental" argued Evelyn jr. interupting. " I have everything under control, i am moving to New York with him" said Evelyn jr. All was silent as everyone began to pick at their food. No one knew what to say. Ann finally had the nerve to open her trap. " Alot can change in a year, I told you so" knowing that Danny jr. would know exactly what that meant. He did know. Ann was obviously right he thought as dinner ended and good-byes were bid.  
  
  
a/n- incredible stupidity is all I can say, please have it in your heart to leave a kind review. I own nothing except a few made up characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. what the hell is going on?

2 months later  
  
  
Evelyn jr. had left not to long after Danny jr. went back to Germany. She now resided in New York with this Christopher fellow that Danny jr. hated so much, Ann had yet to meet him.  
  
Danny jr.'s life in the military was going slightly better. He had gotten a new roommate who seemed really nice and Danny jr. had a new girlfriend who was a nurse named Nancy whom he had recently been dating. Things were actually looking good.  
  
Ann's life on the other hand wasn't so good. This one boy at school that she hated with a passion would not f-off and he was begining to annoy her and school wasn't going well. He parents were pissed because she got a D in reading. To her it really didn't matter and the way she saw it, grades didn't necessary measure ones intelligence, they merely measured one's practical application which really didn't mean much to her. Her practical application was pretty much zip owing she had a lot of late assingments or missing for that matter. Her mother and teachers blamed it on disorganization, disorganization her ass. The fact was she was a horrible procrastinator and didn't bother to do the work she thought as she walked home.  
  
Upon walking in the house, Ann spotted a letter addressed to her family from the air force. She quickly read it and almost died. According to the letter, Danny jr. was had died in training. Ann called out, there was no one home and she quickly ran to her aunt and uncle's.  
  
" Ann what happened" asked her aunt oppening the door to let Ann in. " Danny's dead" chocked out Ann handing the letter to her Aunt Evelyn. Evelyn was shoocked, her Danny had died, how could this be. " Rafe" she called her eyes clouding with tears. " What" he asked as he entered the room. Evelyn held out the letter for Rafe to read.   
  
  
a/n- sorry i haven't posted for a long time. my scheldual sucks. I own nothing except the obvious. please review!!  



	6. it was all a lie

  
1 week later  
  
Ann was boarding a plane with her aunt and uncle to Germany. Ann had never been on a plane, not even her uncle's old crop duster. Ann herself believed that flying was an unnatural thing but she felt that she had to go pick up her cousins body.  
  
The plane ride was long and miserable thought Ann as she looked out the window. Ann decided she hated flying with a passion.  
  
The plane landed in Germany the next morning and Ann was glad. Her aunt and uncle spent most of the time asleep. Ann on the other hand slept squat.  
  
After claiming their luggage, they proceeded to a military jeep to take them to the base. The ride all in all was far better than the plane ride and shorter. Upon exiting the vehicle, Ann straightened the dress her aunt had requested she wear and they proceeded to collect Danny jr's. personal effects.   
  
Ann walked down the long hall way with her aunt and uncle until they came to dorm 112. Ann took a deep breath and opened the door. Ann almost dropped dead, on the bed layed Danny jr. Why the hell did they still have him on his bed if he's dead? Ann inched forward toward the bed and leaned over Danny jr.   
  
Who the hell could it be this early in the morning thought Danny jr. opening an eye. What he saw could have given him a heart attack, Ann was now sitting in a chair with her head down. Danny jr. thought he must be going delusional as he spotted his mom and Rafe in the doorway. What the hell was going on for the love of God?  
  
Danny jr. screamed. Ann's head popped up faster than anything he had ever seen in his life and his mom and Rafe turned around. Ann looked as though she was going to pass out and why was she wearing a dress, she hated dresses.  
  
His mother rushed forward and gathered him in her arms crying. " We thought you were dead" Evelyn sobbed. " Dead" asked Danny jr." Yes dead" replied Ann looking down. " Why the hell did you think i was dead" asked Danny jr. as Rafe handed him the letter they had received. Danny jr. read it carefully, this was Eric's handwriting, it was all false. " This is a fake" said Danny jr. " Someone decied to play a really mean trick on you" he added. " who the in their damn minds would do something like that" asked Ann her voice rising. " Eric Tenate is who" replied Danny jr. grimly. When Eric said he would do something bad to Danny jr, Danny jr. figured it was just something to scare to him never in a million years did Danny jr. think they would bring his family into it.   
a/n- this is really bad i know but what can i say for myself. I own nothing but the obvious and please remember to review!! 


	7. getting ready to fly

  
The next morning  
  
Aunt Evelyn, Uncle Rafe, and Ann rented a hotel room not to far from the base. Ann woke up early that morning to hear her aunt and uncle moving around. With all that racket she decided it was better to get up than try to sleep.  
  
After breakfast, they went to look around a bit before they had to meet Danny jr. for lunch.   
  
When he arrived at the small café they had selected, Danny jr. was about ten minutes late and still in his uniform. " Sorry I'm late" he said taking a seat. "Training ran over he" added not giving anyone time to say anything. After ordering they chatted easily. " Hey Ann, would you like to go flying up in a plane tonight" asked Danny jr. " It'll be fun" added Danny jr. eyeing the look on her face. " Are you sure you know how to fly" asked Ann semi teasingly. " Ann, i am in the U.S air force and i have been flying since before i could walk, I am sure i can fly an airplane by now" he replied knowing she would give in anytime now. " What if you do something stupid like you used to do when you would take Evelyn jr. flying" asked Ann. " A. that wasn't stupid, and B. I won't do " stupid" things if you don't want me too" he said trying to keep a straight face. " Fine, I'll go " said Ann exasperatedly. " Fine be at the base by seven" said Danny jr.   
  
  
a/n- short i know and pretty bad but please review. I own nothing but the obvious though i sometimes wish i did. 


	8. flying

  
6:45 pm. that night  
  
  
As Ann bid her aunt and uncle good-bye, she thought it was pretty fucked up that she had agreed to get in a plane with her cousin, that for all she knew could be the end of her and now that she thought about it, it was the alleged cause of death for her cousin Danny jr.. She shuddered at the thought and picked up the pace as she headed toward the base.   
  
She according to her watch had arrived at the base at approximately 6:55 to find Danny jr. waiting for her at the entrance to the base. " You're early, that's a first" said Ann. " Who said it's a first" replied Danny jr. saluting an officer. " I don't know, you seem to have a tendency to be late" said Ann. " I am surprised i didn't have to come wake you up" Danny jr. shot back laughing. " That is so not funny" said Ann shoving him lightly as they approached a plane. Ann looked up at it, it looked like a huge monster and she couldn't possibly imagine it staying in the air let alone getting in the air. Danny jr. looked up too, " Big isn't it" said Danny jr.. " Big is a damn understatement" responded Ann. " And i really have no clue why the hell i am going for this" she said as Danny jr. started to climb the latter to the cock pit. " You are going for this because it is going to be fun" Danny jr. said as he pulled her up. " Fun my ass" muttered Ann as she belted her self in and hoped she walked out of this alive.   
  
Danny jr. ignored her smart ass comment and started the plane up. The plane began bumpily speeding down the runway as it began to get air. Danny jr. pulled on the joy stick and the plane began to quickly gain alltitude. Danny jr. looked at Ann who was staring straight forward with big eyes clutching the armrest for dear life as though it were likely they were going to fall out of the sky. " Jesus Ann, will you relax you're making me nervous" said Danny jr. " Maybe you should be because if i die in this and you miraculously make it out without a scratch there will be hell to pay let me assure you" Ann said with her mouth barely moving still looking forward. " Hell to pay my ass" said Danny jr. Ann snickered quietly. " Why would you say that" said Ann. " Because as much as you may think it, we aren't going to traumatically fall out of the damn sky thus there will be no hell to pay after we land safely and you beg me to take you flying again and again before you leave" said Danny jr. smartly. " Hahah fly boy" replied Ann with an edge. Danny jr. taped the joy stick lightly and they rolled over in mid-air. Ann screeched like he had never heard in his life. " So" he asked trying not to laugh. " So what" yelled Ann angrily. " If you weren't my cousin and if we weren't in mid air i would kill you with my bare hands" continued Ann. Danny jr. burst out laughing. " Is that so, do you really love me that much to spare my life" Danny jr. asked still laughing. Ann's face began to turn red and she too started laughing. " Danny" she chocked, " stop making me laugh"! " I'm suppose to be absolutely miffed at you" she said trying to keep a straight face but burst out laughing again. " i see" said Danny jr. as he began to lower the plane out of the sky.  
  
  
a/n- stupid as hell, i already know that, thanks to alabama_ sweetheart for all her kind reviews as well as several others who have contributed reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  



	9. air force here i come

3 years later  
  
  
  
Ann had just graduated high school and was going to join the air force with her cousin Danny jr. at a nearby base. It seemed that Ann was cured of her fear to fly as she had been flying the old crop duster with Danny jr. when he came over, she had become rather good at flying.  
  
A week after graduation  
  
Ann woke up to darkness as she stumbled out of bed and tripped on her duffle bag. In an hours time she would depart and leave to join the air force and finish her schooling on the base. The base was in Arkansas about three hours away from home which she would dearly miss.   
  
Ann took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to say good-bye to her mother, father, aunt, and uncle briefly before heading toward her car. With one last look she started the car and drove toward her destination.   
  
The sun had now risen when she arrived at a small parking spot with her name. She exited the car and went to get her physical and uniform.   
  
Most of the people applying for the air force were men but that didn't bother Ann in the slightest. She past her physical with flying colors and went to find her room among the sleeping barracks.   
  
Upon arrival, she was relived to see she wasn't to far from Danny jr. and in a room with other girls around her age. The eldest, age twenty was a tall blonde named Melissa from Texas. The next eldest, was a short burnet named Kerri who was from Arizona. The third was a red head born and bred in New York named Lynn. And of course there was her, a short brunet from Tennessee.   
  
  
  
  
  
a/n- i know this is short and odd but please review!! p.s i am going on vacation thus don't expect anything for a few days. 


	10. the adveture begins

later that night  
  
  
After orinentation, Ann went out with Danny jr., his friends, and the girls in her sleeping barrack along with some nurses. They went to a small bar callled The Copper Door for drinks and dancing. Ann and the other girls got something without alcohol because they weren't old enough to drink.   
  
Most of the nurses and the other girls in her sleeping quarters were trying to get on the good sides of the male pilots which apparently wasn't to hard by the way things were going. Ann and Danny jr. laughed as one of the pilots named Kurt stumbled over himself trying to dance with Kerri, Kerri seemed to think it was cute.   
  
Danny jr. and Ann simply sat at the table snickering now and then at cheesy pickup lines and such. " God that is really a bad one, I mean come on who the hell would say something like that" said Ann in repulse. " I don't know, a drunk pilot" said Danny jr. suggestively. " Yeah, obviously" said Ann. " And if you have another one of those things methinks you are going to be a "drunk" pilot" added Ann with a soft giggle. " That wasn't really funny" said Danny jr. trying not to laugh. " Well I happen to think it is hilarious" replied Ann. " Hilarious my ass" muttered Danny jr. " I guess it all has to do with the perspective of the person" said Ann stopping Danny jr. from going back up to the bar. " Christ Danny, what do you think you are doing" she had said pulling him back into his seat. She really didn't have the patience to put up with him drunk.  
  
the next day  
  
Ann woke up early before the crack of dawn. This was out of sheer obligation owing to the fact that the bell had sounded and everyone was now shuffling into uniforms. Ann stopped to look at her dog tags as she put them on.   
Name- Ann Colleen DeWitt. Age- 18. Gender- F. Home- Tennesee. Religion- none. Ann grinned smugly to herself. When she applied for the air force, she had said no religion. Sure her dad was Catholic but it didn't mean she practiced anything. She could honestly care less about religion.  
  
Within the next few moments Ann and the rest of the new pilots were out to start training. Ann looked up at the massive steel birds in front of her and memories of really her first flight filled her head until she was snapped back to reality by Col. Dollitle who was still in the air force. They after touring the area a bit went in to receive a operation manual. Ann followed Col. Dollitle in reading the book, seemed easy enough.   
  
  
a/n- this is really pathetic. I have zip clue on how the air force works, how dog tags are set up and no clue on how an airplane works. With that said, i had better appologize for not writing sooner. I have been busy and have had a wee bit of writers block. Oh yes, i will be on vacay soon so i don't know when i will be able to post more. 


	11. home ward bound

One month later  
  
Ann and the other girls were finally learning to fly. It was hard but it seemed it was getting easier. Ann noted that these planes were harder to fly than the old crop duster back at home.   
  
Speaking of home, her and Danny jr. were going to drive home for the weekend to see the family. Evelyn jr. would be flying in from new york with her daughter Emilee. Only one day to go.  
  
Later that night, The rest of the group went back to the Copper Door. It seemed Lynn, Mellissa, and Kerri were doing quite well impressing the male pilots. Ann looked around and noticed Danny jr. back at the bar again. " He just doesn't know when to stop" muttered Ann bitterly as she walked over and made him sit down. " Jesus, do i have to hire a babysitter when we go out" said Ann scolding. " Hell no" said Danny jr. " Well don't tempt me" said Ann. " Hahah" said Danny jr. rolling his eyes. " That is hardly funny" said Ann agitated. " Yes mother" replied Danny jr. " You are hopeless" said Ann stalking off.   
  
The sun was just barely rising when Ann and Danny jr. met at Ann's car. " Danny, i hope to god you are sobber because you're driving" said Ann sleepily. " Wow you trust me to drive mother, this is a breakthrough" said Danny jr. sarcastically. " Maybe I shouldn't trust you but i have a head ache from hell and i daresay you wouldn't want me at the wheel" muttered Ann. Danny jr. turned to looked at her as she said " Maybe i should make you say the alphabet backwards to see if you speak the truth" said Ann smirking. " Whatever" he said snatching the car keys and before too long pulling out of the parking spot.   
  
  
a/n- this sucks but what can i say??? I own nothing or so i think...... 


	12. home the adventure continues

A few hours later  
  
It was now that Ann woke up to see her aunt and uncles house. It was just as she had remembered it. Ann continued to stare dumbly at until Danny jr. opened his door and went to retrieve their things from the trunk. Ann at this point had been brought back to reality and went to help her cousin. She was staying at her aunt and uncle's as her parents had went on vacation to some unknown destination. As they approached the door, a small girl with doe eyes and brown hair cautiously opened the door with her thumb in her mouth and ran toward her mother, Evelyn jr.   
" Hello" Evelyn jr said closing the door softly. " Hi" replied Ann and Danny jr. instantaneously. " Make yourselves at home, mom and dad will be home anytime now" said Evelyn jr as Danny jr. and Ann nodded and went up stairs to put their stuff away.  
When they came back down, Ann's aunt and uncle were sitting on the couch waiting for them. Evelyn jr. was seated on a chair and Uncle Rafe was bouncing Emilee on his lap. Aunt Evelyn removed herself from the couch and moved across the room to hug Danny jr. and Ann. " How have you two been" asked Aunt Evelyn quietly. " Fine" said Danny jr. " Having the time of our lives Aunt Evelyn especially Danny" said Ann looking over at Danny jr. Looking back at Aunt Evelyn, Danny jr had a few words to say " Believe not a word of it mother" he said elbowing Ann. Ann cracked an evil grin. " Maybe you should believe" said Ann. " I believe both of you are up to absolutely no good" said Evelyn looking suspicious. " I beg to differ" said Ann as they headed to the dinner table.   
Conversation appeared to be very limited at the table. That was until Danny jr. asked about Christopher. " What about Christopher" asked Evelyn jr.  
" I meant where is he Evelyn" Danny jr. restated. " Oh we aren't together anymore" said Evelyn jr. looking squarely at her brother." Break it up for the sake of the rest of us please will you" asked Ann sincerely not eager to watch her cousins fight. No one said anything the rest of dinner and excused themselves silently.  
After dinner, Ann hurried up the stairs to Danny jr's. room and knocked. " Come in Ann" said Danny jr. as he already knew who it was. Ann opened the door to find Danny jr. sitting on the bed. " What brings you here Ann" asked Danny jr. lamely. " You know exactly what brings me here so don't you dare deny it" snipped Ann. " Is everyone here pissed or something" said Danny jr. sarcastically. " It does appear so doesn't it" said Ann. " and by the way, why do you have to be so hard on Evelyn jr." asked Ann her tone softing a bit. " Because that was really stupid and i warned her not to marry him" said Danny jr. " Do you think she would really listen to you" said Ann from the doorway. " No but she should of" replied Danny jr. " Well she didn't" said Ann as she shut the door and headed to her own room.  
  
a/n- sorry for not posting for such a long time. Between school, writers block, and all that rot it has been quite hard to write. it doesn't help that ff.net is consitently having problems. please read and review. 


	13. appologies

Why did Danny jr. have to be so damn dense, thought Ann grupily sitting on the bed with a sigh after changing and turning off the light. Dumb ass was her last thought before hitting the sack.  
  
Danny jr. on the other hand spent a considerable amount of time contemplating things. With a sigh he realized he shouldn't have been so rough on Evelyn jr. and that he should not have gotten mad at Ann. He wondered if Evelyn jr. was still up as he wondered down the stairs.  
  
Evelyn jr. stared up at the ceiling as she heard a soft knock on the door. " come in" she muttered knowing it was her big brother. Danny jr. opened the door with a soft snick and closed it with an even softer one.   
  
" I'm really sorry Evelyn, i really am" said Danny jr sitting on the side of her bed. Evelyn jr. rolled over onto her side to face him. " I know you are" she softly into the dark. Danny jr. didn't say anything for awhile. " how are you doing" he asked braking the silence. " fine" muttered Evelyn jr. still on her side hugging a pillow. " how's Emilee" he asked wondering about his niece for the first time since he had arrived home. " she's fine too" said Evelyn jr. " I'm sorry, i hope you can forgive me" said Danny jr getting up. He had almost made it to the door when he heard a small " i do" from his sister.  
  
  
  
a/n- sorry for not posting for so long, i have no life to speak of as of now. I have also been suffering from writer block which is always fun. 


End file.
